Cupcake Catastrophe
by Takhrenixe
Summary: -Unfortunately for Sonic, it was a very bad idea to leave Shadow the hedgehog alone in his kitchen.- NOT Sonadow, for once! XD  -le gasp-


_**Chao, fellow fanfictioners! I'm back once again, with more raandomness for you to enjoy.  
>This actually wouldn't have been written if not for my best friend Caylon (alias Alexandrea Likes Pie) begging me to write her a oneshot about cupcakes. XD So, since she asked for it, you all get to read it too.<br>Lucky you! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cupcake Catastrophe, a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic<strong>

Shadow the Hedgehog and cupcakes don't mix.

"Oh my gods, Shadow! What did you do, set off a bomb in here?"

The furry the question was directed towards scowled, arms folding across his chest in typical Shadow-esque behaviour. "Shut your face, Faker. I'm baking cupcakes."

Sonic the Hedgehog chuckled at hearing this, still looking around and taking in the disaster-area that had used to be _his_ kitchen. The place appeared more like a nuclear warzone than somewhere that food could be made without the food having the purpose of killing you. There was flour coating _everything,_ from the floor to the ceiling and wherever else it could find in between; several half-cracked eggs lay on the counter, and one had been thrown against the wall for reasons Sonic didn't want to know. The stove looked like it had been submerged in molten lava, Shadow had found a way to spill _all_ the sugar and make it appear radioactive, and dear _Chaos_, the _counters_-!

Amy loved those counters, seeing as she cooked most of the food that entered Sonic's house and spent much more time in it than he did. She was going to kill Shadow for destroying them-and probably him as well, for letting Shadow do so.

He smirked. "You baked the kitchen." Then he thought a little bit more about the situation, and, "Why the heck are _you_ trying to make cupcakes?"

"Why else would I make them? I'm hungry, and this was the only thing in your house that had instructions on it." He averted his gaze from Sonic's and turned back the stove. "And what are you implying? That I can't cook?"

There was a dangerous edge to his words, and Sonic, not exactly wanting the rest of his house to become as decimated as the kitchen, swiftly sidestepped the subject.

"Nah. But, dude, you could have gotten me up to help."

Shadow scoffed indignantly. "I don't need help, Hedgehog. And I hardly think you would have been as willing to assist me at three o'clock in the morning as you are now."

_That _set Sonic's ohshit-o-meter off really, really fast. It was 6:30 at the moment.

"Three a.m.?" he murmured to himself, then louder, almost afraid to hear the answer:

"Shadow...how long have those cupcakes been in the oven?"

Said Hedgehog turned to glance at the wall clock. "Approximately three hours. Why?"

Sonic's eyes had grown to the size of large pizzas. Only now did he notice there was brownish-black smoke seeping through the oven door, find a smell in the air that was sure as hell not 'fresh cupcake batter', and see that the oven itself looked about ready to burst and was shaking violently while giving off a high-pitched whining sound.

From his collected experience with things that go 'boom', this sound was _not_ a good thing. At all. He picked up the box the cupcake mix had come in, and froze.

"THREE HOURS? ARE YOU INSANE? THE INSTRUCTIONS SAID THIRTY MINUTES!"

Shadow just shrugged. "The font on the box was too small. I couldn't tell what the exact number was." Here he looked behind him to the thing that had formerly been known as an oven. "And I thought the stove was supposed to do that. Isn't it normal?"

The complete naivete in this statement told Sonic that Shadow the Hedgehog had never cooked a thing in his life. He groaned.

"No, Shadow, it's not. Kitchen appliances are not supposed to _melt_ when you use them-"

He halted in midsentence; the whine from his nearly-deceased oven had gotten louder and higher in pitch. Without waiting for consent from his friend, Sonic yanked him by the arm out of the room and around the corner a half-second before the oven exploded. Neither Hedgehog would forget the sound it made as long as he lived.

Something shiny flew past them only a foot away and slammed into the opposite wall with dull thud, only missing them by about a foot; Shadow saw that it was giant, jagged pieces of the stove's glass door. He shuddered; had Sonic not acted quickly they both would have been impaled.

No way was he going to say anything though.

Meanwhile, Sonic had slowly peeked into the room, and his jaw nearly went through the floor. "Holy mother of-!" he shrieked as he threw himself back behind the corner, chest heaving, half in shock and half hysterical. Apparently whatever was left of his kitchen was too horrible to describe. He blinked a couple times to see if maybe Chaos would hold him in enough favor for this to all be some hallucination brought on by an excess of jalapeno chilidogs, then looked again. This time Shadow peeked as well, and regretted it immediately.

"Oh, sweetmother, everloving Chaos."

"Hey Shadow?"

"What?"

"You're cleaning this up."

Shadow scowled, reluctantly nodding. He supposed he did deserve that.

"And another thing, Shads?"

The Ultimate Lifeform bristled at the nickname, but answered. "Hmm?"

"You _suck _at cooking. And once I get a new oven-which _you're_ going to pay for by the way-if I ever catch you in my kitchen again, I'll stuff you into it."

"...Shut your face, Faker."

END


End file.
